Talk:Avalon (town)
So since HT had the settlements become states of Atlantis, should we assume they are "city-states"? TR :Nyuck nyuck nyuck. :I wish he'd define them more specifically than merely as "settlements." That could mean anything or nothing. Bredestown is part of the New Hastings settlement, all of French Atlantis from Cosquer to New Marseilles and the vast wilds in between is a settlement, stretches of English backwoods are settlements--And now these undefined terms have become the pillars upon which a federal republic has been built. God knows what that's going to mean. Turtle Fan 06:40, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, which is why I was only half-kidding when I asked the question. TR 06:43, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::In the absence of something firmer than "X settlement=X state" I'd be leery of doing so. The cities might be capitals of states with different names, as in the case in the real USA everywhere but Oklahoma. How would you or I react if told we lived in the Great State of Denver or Trenton, respectively? Turtle Fan 06:46, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I'd assume the person who told me that was reading too much AH. TR 06:47, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::::If it were me you'd be right. Almost every work of fiction I've read in 2008 has been, if not AH specifically, some sort of historical thinking that at least occasionally left me wondering about the potential of some ATL or other. It's really not unusual. Turtle Fan 06:54, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Back to the topic at hand, let's just sit tight. Hopefully the next volume will clear some of this up. TR 06:56, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::That would be nice. :::We're waiting for an awful lot to be cleared up next year, and here I'm still working on this year's book. I hope I don't end up with a case of ItCotCK Syndrome. Turtle Fan 06:59, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, since the title of the next book hasn't even been released yet, you might just be in for one. ::::Given that HT went from an anthology volume to a straight novel, I wonder if he and the publisher are renegotiating the contract for another book or two.TR 17:39, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe. I hope I don't get so excited over this book that I lose my mind--I'm looking forward to it, but . . . Turtle Fan 20:49, 6 December 2008 (UTC) LA has resolved the issue. Each state is named for the largest settlement. So there is Avalon state and Avalon city. Then of course there are smaller towns within. St. Augustine, for example, is a town in the state of Gernika, whose capital is the city of Gernika. I have no idea how best to handle listing these here. Nothing is said about the states beyond the fact that they exist and that they have working governments, so I'm not sure having articles about the states in addition to the cities makes sense. A possible model might be Berlin, which is an OTL city state. Of course, in that case, the borders of the city and the borders of the state are identical. TR 16:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC)